Chosen One
by Nix1978
Summary: Oneshot fluffy naughtiness. Prompts taken from Paradise 4x04 and Lauren 6x18. Rated M for a reason


**This is a oneshot…. Tag to 4x04 Paradise and a little inspiration from Lauren**. **Hope you enjoy… Let me know ;)**

"_I got a date."_

"_You got a date? With who?"_

"_Hot tub."_

"_Well now then, that sounds like a party"_

"_You're so not invited."_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Emily walked though her front door dropping her go bag on the floor, having no desire to tidy it away. Within a few minutes she was stripped of the restrictive suit pants and shirt, finally feeling free in just her knee length silk robe.

She made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the bottle of red wine she'd been looking forward to all week, just waiting for the case to finish. Setting them both down next to her hot tub, she turned the tap on.

About to turn around to pour herself a glass, her eyes were quickly drawn back to the tub, where an almighty creaking sound was bellowing from beneath it. Before she had time to think, water came spurting out of the plug hole with such force it made it onto her wooden floor. She rushed to turn the tap off, but it did nothing. She replaced the plug, but the force of the water was too much, and it popped right back out. Grabbing the towel she had ready, she rammed it over the hole and held it there, finally halting the stream of water.

She let out a relieved breath, but it was short lived when she realised she couldn't sit there like that all night. The first option was a plumber, but they would probably take hours to get to her and charge her a small fortune for the pleasure. Her second and pretty much only other option caused her to close her eyes and shake her head, knowing the humble pie she was about to have to eat.

Another big puddle formed on her expensive wooden flooring as she raced over to her bag to get her cell. As she did, she unlocked the front door in anticipation of her rescuer arriving. Rushing back to the tub, she replaced the towel to its original position and pressed the speed dial on her cell, putting it to her ear.

"_Emily?"_

"Yeah Morgan."

"_What's up…"_ He chuckled, "….. _How's the date going?"_

"Dreadful actually."

"_Dreadful? Why? You weren't stood up were you? Now that would be sad._"

"Yes very funny….." She said a little sarcastically, but quickly softened her tone "….. Actually, I kinda need your help."

"_Why what's up_?"

"I think a pipe's burst or something. I can't stop the water. It's going everywhere."

"_Which pipe_?"

"Under the hot tub."

There was a short pause and then she heard his laugh, "_So let me get this right? You want me to come over and help you fix the hot tub that you wouldn't let me have a go in?_ "

"Forget it Morgan, I'll call someone else."

"_Woww there Emily….."_ He quickly said, the frustration in her voice not lost on him. _"Of course I'll come over."_

Her voice softened once more, realising she was sounding a little like a sulking child. "Ok, you can have a go in the hot tub afterwards, but right now my floor's getting ruined, and the towel I have shoved in the plug is not going to hold out much longer. Could you hurry please."

"_Ok Princess, sit tight. I'm leaving right now_." The reassurance in his deep voice calming her a little.

For the time it took for the knock at the door, she was sure he hadn't stuck to any speed limits making his way over to her and she was secretly grateful.

"Door's open." She shouted

He walked in with a smug grin on his face and stood over her, arms folded.

"Tut tut Emily Prentiss. This is a mess isn't it?"

"Look, you can tease me all you want afterwards, but can we please try and fix this."

His grin morphed into a sorry, but sweet smile as he knelt down beside her and removed her hand to replace it with his, taking hold of the soggy towel. As he went to remove it, Emily just about managed to get out, "No, don't…." When the spurt of water hit him straight in the face.

"Jesus christ!" He shouted as Emily bit her lip trying not to laugh. She couldn't contain it all and a little snort escaped her lips.

"It's not funny Emily, I'm drenched…. Here grab hold of this again." He scoffed nodding towards the towel.

She held on, watching him stand up, wiping his face as he did.

He looked down to her giggling face and shook his head, unable to stop the little smirk creeping across his face.

"Right where's your stop cock?" He said pulling his soaking T-shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor.

But no answer came.

He looked down and she was looking at him wide eyed, "Emily? Stop cock?" He repeated.

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him an apologetic look.

"You don't know where your stop cock is?"

"No…. It wasn't something I was too excited about when I moved in."

"And then something like this happens eh?."

"Well that's what you men are for right?"

He chuckled as he looked around her apartment, completely unaware of Emily's eyes fixated on his bare chest…. "Ok, it's probably under the sink."

As he walked over to her kitchen she continued to stare, now at his naked back, the contours of his muscles enhanced by the droplets of water glistening back at her. But that's not what really caught her attention.

"Yep here it is…..." He called out fumbling under the sink, snapping her out of her trance, "… Right. See if that's worked."

Slowly she removed the towel and this time there was no fountain of water, just small dribble as the pipe emptied.

"So, you got a toolbox?" Morgan said, now back hovering over her.

"Yeah, I'll just go get it."

As she scurried off, Morgan sneakily turned his head, her lack of clothing had not escaped him. She didn't seem to have noticed that she was half dressed or she wasn't phased by it. Those long slim legs had him hooked. So hooked, that by the time she had turned and was walking back towards him, it was too late to hide his stare. His eyes met hers and he saw the remnants of a little smirk as she tried to conceal it. She felt a second of tension between them as their eyes remained fixed for just a little longer than felt normal.

"Here…" She said handing him the toolbox… It was almost a whisper though as her voice seemed to have gotten lost a little.

He smiled as he took the tool off her. "Ok, I'll get to work then." He said as he knelt down, his eyes remaining fixed on hers inquisitively until he made it to the ground.

She sat for the next half hour on the step leading up to the hot tub, elbows rested on her knees, watching him work, sipping on her big glass of red wine. He couldn't see her watch though. His head was stuck underneath the hot tub, leaving his naked torso on full view. She appeared to be mesmerised by his muscles expanding and contracting as he fiddled with whatever it was he was fiddling with under there.

As the wine had begun to make her head a little fuzzy, she was slow to react when he slipped out from underneath the tub and caught her gaze.

"Have you been sat there the whole time?"

"No." she said defensively.

A grin emerged across his face, "Ok, so do I get one of those." He said pointing at the goblet of wine.

She went to grab another glass as he replaced the panel on the hot tub and turned the water back on. Returning to the tub, he leant over and turned the tap and the water poured in perfectly.

"I'm impressed." She said, grabbing his attention and then handing him the now full glass.

"Thanks" He said raising his eyebrows at her.

She just smiled and went and perched on the edge of the tub, dangling her fingers in the bubbles now forming. He gazed down at her for a few seconds and then went and sat next to her.

"You want to go in then?" She asked, continuing to look down at the frothing water.

He chuckled, "It's ok Emily. I was only kidding."

She looked back to him, "So you don't want a go?"

"I'm not saying that. I just don't want you to feel you have to let me or feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Uncomfortable? Why would I?"

The perplexed expression on her face suddenly made him feel silly. She seemed completely at ease with him being there. Her composure never failed to amaze him.

"I don't know I just… " He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence and she quickly realised his sudden difficulty with words.

"So, when did you get your tattoos….?" She asked, changing the subject.

"My tattoos? I got the one on my arm in college and then the one on my back I got when I was a cop. They hurt like hell having them done."

She let out a little chuckle, "Yeah tell me about it…"

Her eyes suddenly widened realising what she had just confessed to.

"What? You have a tattoo?" Morgan asked, both surprised and intrigued.

She stood up, "Err, I need a top up…. You want a top up?"

As she moved, he grabbed hold of her hand, "Hey, where are you running off to? I want to know about this tattoo."

He stood up, not letting her hand go. He saw a little flicker of nervousness in those eyes and figured may be she wasn't always as able to compose herself as he thought. Over the years, they had both chipped away at each others solid walls surrounding them.

"So?" He said nodding and smiling warmly, willing her to speak, "Where is it?"

He looked down at her, as she looked up at him. She paused for a few seconds in deliberation, but quickly made her mind up…. "Actually, I have two." She murmured.

"Two eh? So what…. Do I have to guess where they are?"

Her smile turned into a coy one. He was trying to read her eyes. They had him transfixed until she suddenly looked down. He followed her gaze and saw she was looking at her hand, still enveloped in his. He felt her start to move expecting her to pull away, but instead her slender fingers slid in between his. She met his stare once again and moved in a little closer.

"Find them." She whispered, her intensity on him not faltering.

This time, it was his eyes that widened. "You serious?" He just about managed to utter.

She didn't reply. Just continued to smile at him.

He fixed his stare on her, looking for just the smallest sign of doubt in her eyes, but it wasn't there. He slowly looked down from her eyes to her robe and moved his free hand to the top of the opening. With one finger, he traced down the edge of the fabric, over the sash and came to rest at the hem of the gown. He began to move the fabric to the side, but didn't even manage an inch before he stopped and looked back to her face. He leant in and softly kissed her lips, placing one hand on her cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb.

"You gonna give me a clue?" He mumbled into her mouth.

She broke the kiss, looked at him and shook her head slowly.

Her eyes on him with that intensity caused his skin to feel like it was on fire. Could this really be happening? He felt like a kid in a candy shop, but one that was so nervous about doing the right thing so he would be allowed back again.

"Ok then." He whispered.

He wasn't able to stop himself looking her up and down once again before brushing a lock of hair off her shoulder and taking one step to the side. He pulled the neckline of the robe down just a little, exposing her shoulder. Placing the smallest of kisses on her skin, he worked his way around the base of her neck and on to her other shoulder, pulling the fabric down as he went.

"Not there…." He muttered, his voice seemingly deepening as time went on.

He looked to her face to see if she'd give him some clue, but her eyes were shut. She looked lost.

"Where are you?" He whispered as he placed the gentlest of kisses on her jaw line, just below her ear.

A split second later he felt her finger touch underneath his chin and guide his head up so his face was an inch apart from hers.

"I'm right here." She breathed, making up the small distance between them, allowing their lips to touch ever so slightly.

For a few seconds he was consumed…. Her breath, her scent, her touch. Waiting for what came next. He was so consumed, it took him a little while to realise she was looking him right in the eyes.

"What?" He smiled to her.

"You stopped…"

It was a query, not an observation.

"You didn't find what you were looking for yet did you?"

She watched as his eyes smiled at her last comment and he shook his head with the smallest of grins.

He turned his gaze downward again and she suddenly felt his rough, but gentle fingertips brush her thigh. She had to concentrate to stop herself from breathing too hard, feeling tingles all over her skin and a fire in her belly as his fingers traced her thigh upwards and onto her hip. The fresh air on her skin made her conscious that he had shifted the fabric of her robe to one side and her hip was exposed.

The fabric fell back into place as he repeated the same motion with her other side. This time though, he moved in slightly closer and she could feel his hot breath on her chest as he peered downward. She was sure she could feel his breaths quickening.

He looked back up to her when he felt her touch on his waist. Never had such a small touch had such an effect on him. He did not break eye contact as his hands moved to the sash of her robe. As he slowly loosened the knot, he watched for any sign that he was doing the wrong thing. There was nothing more that he wanted right now than this. He had thought about this moment almost from the day he had met her. She had him captivated right from the start so he did not want to mess this up. Tonight could change their forever.

His fears quickly subsided as her fingers met with his and finished untying the knot. He watched her hold her breath and close her eyes as his hands snaked around her tiny waist underneath the silk fabric. He ran the tips of his fingers from the base of her back, up over her shoulder blades and slipped the robe off her shoulders in one movement, causing it to fall on the floor behind her.

She felt light headed but it was not from the wine. It was from that feeling of being touched this way. It was not desperate. It was not rough. It was slow and tender and every move he made had her anticipating the next more and more. Him taking so much time and care to enjoy her. To make _her_ feel good. She questioned herself at that moment as to why she had waited so long to get to know Derek Morgan, the lover.

The questioning was short lived as she felt the silk fabric fall from her body and her nakedness exposed. She opened her eyes to be met by his staring into her. She guessed he hadn't looked down yet. She wasn't sure if he wanted permission, but as his hands made their way around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, she figured he was biding his time.

Their kiss this time was much deeper and more searching and as she was melting into him she suddenly felt her body elevate as he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her a few paces, slowly lowering her into the warm, waiting bubbles.

He passed her the half empty glass of red wine and mumbled, "here" as he did. She sipped the red, heady liquid and watched him remove what was left of his clothing, trying to hide the swallow as she finally saw him completely in the flesh.

Lowering himself in, he sat next to her and reached over to take the glass from her hand. He took a mouthful and placed it back on the side, moving as he did so he was in front of her.

He gave her a warm, yet slightly wicked smile before letting his eyes wander down her neck, over her fulsome breasts and down to her small, tight stomach letting his gaze linger for a few seconds as he thought to himself. He then looked back up to her letting out a small laugh with a look of surrender on his face.

"You're not giving up are you?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Not a chance." He whispered as he leant in and wrapped his arms around her once more, their now wet naked flesh pressed hard against one another.

He kissed her lips, tasting the wine as he did, and then moved along her jaw line and down her neck. As he got to her shoulder, he placed his hands on her hips and slowly guided them around, at the same time muttering, "Turn around."

There was no hesitation from her and she obliged, leaning her body against the side of the tub. He nipped and kissed her shoulders, resting one hand on her hip and the other around her waist onto her stomach. Making his way down her back he savoured every inch of her he possibly could. He stopped and smiled when he came to what he had been looking for. Kissing the marking at the base of her spine and tracing a finger over it, he then moved back up her body and pressed his chest into her back, allowing his mouth to rest by her ear.

"It's Arabic?" He whispered.

She nodded her head.

As he kissed her neck he continued, "What does it mean?"

Without answering, she shifted her body under him and turned back round to face him.

"May be I'll tell you afterwards." She smiled at him.

"After what?" He said, winking at her.

She couldn't wait any longer. From the first touch he had been driving her insane. She could not remember anyone's touch making her feel that way. She pulled his body into hers so there was no space left between them and her hands wandered from the base of his strong back up to the back of his neck and head as his caressed her entire back.

She was so ready that as they became one it felt so easy and natural. He guided her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and he held onto her tightly, supporting her full weight with his arms and thighs. His lips' attention alternated between her mouth, neck, shoulders and breasts as they moved as one. They explored one another, starting off slowly, but soon becoming more frantic and desperate until their release.

A couple of hours later they lay side by side, exhausted and breathless, in her big bed. Both wide awake and staring at the ceiling, their fingers just touching.

"So Emily, you gonna tell me what the tattoo means?" He asked, turning to face her.

She smiled. "OK….. It means….. '_The journey is the reward'_."

He turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, shifting a little closer to her.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that."

"Yeah, a pretty long one, but basically a very wise man once told me that when I was sixteen and struggling with a few things. I never wanted to forget it."

He ran a solitary finger up the side of her thigh and came to rest on her hip, "May be one day you'll be able to tell me." He whispered planting a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"May be." She smiled back to him.

"And…." He started with a grin, "The other tattoo?"

"I wanted something private. Something only those who I chose would know about."

During their time in the tub, Morgan had found the second tattoo….. A small, dainty butterfly, right at the top of her inner thigh. She was right, not many would ever find that. But for Morgan, who had made his own journey over every inch of her, there was no chance of him missing it.

Leaning over her, he kissed her and breathed into her mouth, "Well thank you for choosing me….."


End file.
